


Russian Roulette

by Stainedglassyong



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Getting Together, Oneshot, Russian Roulette, seulgi does the MOST and we appreciate that, shy bae joohyun | irene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stainedglassyong/pseuds/Stainedglassyong
Summary: “Is there something you want?” Joohyun said trying her hardest to not look flustered, whilst tucking her hair behind her ears to distract herself from Seulgi’s strong unfaltering gaze. “Yes” Seulgi retorted as she leaned in closer, now fully blocking joohyun’s view from everything but herself.“I want you.”~~~~~~~~~~small oneshot on how seulgi and Irene got together
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 20





	Russian Roulette

Seulgi watched as Joohyun made her way through the corridor, pretending to look inside her locker as she stared at the girl, oblivious to the attention she was receiving. She never paid much attention, seulgi thought to herself, she was always so unbothered by the looks she garnered. She was beautiful, Seulgi assumed she was just used to the attention. But seulgi noticed. She saw every look and glance towards the girl who she wanted as her own, a wave of determination went through her body as she tightened her jaw. Seulgi slammed her locker shut, attracting the attention of many onlookers, she paid them no mind as she made her way over to Joohyun.

“Hello unnie” she said with a smirk gracing her lips, making Joohyun stop in her tracks, she let out a shaky breath as she turned to face Seulgi.  
“Is there something you want?” Joohyun said trying her hardest to not look flustered, whilst tucking her hair behind her ears to distract herself from Seulgi’s strong unfaltering gaze. “Yes,” Seulgi retorted as she leaned in closer, fully blocking Joohyun’s view from everything but herself. 

“I want you.”

Joohyun was taken aback. No one had ever been so forward before, still not fully recovered from Seulgi’s words, she fumbled to think of a reply. “Really?” she said, a slight tremble still heard in her voice. It wasn’t the most elegant choice of words but it gave her time to regain some of her lost composure. “Well” Joohyun spoke, trying not to stare into the enrapturing eyes in front of her, “you’re not my type Seulgi,” she said trying to show as little emotion as possible “I’m not into girls”. Joohyun regretted it almost immediately, she wanted the ground to eat her up, She knew Seulgi was ready to call her bluff.

Seulgi pulled back in mock surprise, a small gasp leaving her mouth. “Oh, really?” she said whilst slowly reaching out to grasp the Joohyun’s wrist, she felt the girl’s pulse quicken, shocked by the contact. 

“Your heart says otherwise,” she said with a smile.

Joohyun snatched her hand away as if she was shocked by the contact. Wide-eyed she stared up at Seulgi, not knowing how to respond. Who in return just smirked, “I’ll see you later then, ok?” she said with a wink before walking off; leaving Joohyun alone. 

It was only then when joohyun realised she was still in the middle of the hall, and that her interaction with Seulgi had gathered quite the crowd. Looking flustered she ran off down the hall heading to her next lesson, trying not to think about what just happened.

↣↣↣↣↣↣↣↣↣↣↣↣↣↣↣↣↣↣↣

Seulgi didn’t see joohyun again until later that day whilst on her way home from school, she looked beautiful, Seulgi thought to herself, yet she always seemed to hide behind a cold front. However, seulgi wanted more than just her untouchable persona, she wanted to see behind it. She smiled thinking back to earlier that day, her mind ran through her interaction with Joohyun, how she faltered when Seulgi came up to her, completely lost due to her unfettered confidence. She was finally seeing cracks in the girl’s facade, and she was enjoying every minute of it.

She slowly made her way over to the girl, not wanting to scare or intrude, although the display from earlier thrilled Seulgi felt that a more relaxed approach towards the girl was needed at this moment. Not wanting to scare the object of her affections away. “Hi unnie” she spoke with a smile, unsure of how joohyun would react.  
“Oh it’s you again” Joohyun said slightly surprised to see seulgi but composed unlike the last time. Seulgi nodded as the pair continued walking, “Are you not excited to see me?” she teased the elder. Joohyun stopped in her tracks, shocking the other. She turned towards Seulgi.

“What do you want from me seulgi?” 

“You know what I want.”

“That’s not what I meant-”

“I answered your question Joohyun” Seulgi hadn’t meant for the conversation to end up like this, both their stand-offish temperaments had completely derailed her plans. She paused for a second letting the both of them calm down before restarting their conversation. She moved closer to Joohyun, “go on a date with me, tomorrow”. 

“I already told you Seulgi, I’m not into you,” said Joohyun, annoyed at seulgi’s persistence. 

“Then why do you stutter your words?” spoke Seulgi.

The lie was obvious, how her pulse sped up when they touched, the sudden shyness which possessed Joohyun when she was near, she had seen the stares Joohyun would give her thinking she hadn’t noticed. But seulgi noticed. Joohyun didn’t know how to respond, a common theme when it came to Seulgi. She wanted to protest but she couldn’t, she was right. Joohyun huffed in annoyance, making Seulgi chuckle at the cuteness of the act, enjoying seeing the softer side of Joohyun. She turned to fully face the other girl and cupped her cheeks in her hands, smiling softly at the sight. “Meet me tomorrow ok?” she asked, looking for confirmation, which she found in a tiny shy nod from Joohyun whose face was still being held by Seulgi. “Great” seulgi said more to herself than to Joohyun, after finally detaching herself from the other’s face and began to make her own way home.

As she started walking, leaving joohyun to make her own way back, she felt a pull on her jacket sleeve. It was Joohyun.

“Walk home with?” she smiled, the shyness from earlier suddenly gone. It was now her turn to surprise the other. She grasped onto Seulgi's hand and the two began walking home.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fic so I hope you liked it! because I don't really write I'm sure how good this fic is and I imagine that there's about a million stories based on Russian roulette but I really needed to write this idea down. I have ideas to turn this into a full fic but I'm not sure about it at the moment. so if you liked it let me know!


End file.
